Sherlock VS Shady
by Nekomichan06
Summary: John Watson rencontre Sherlock holmes alors qu'il retourne un londres pur raisons médicale . A peine arrivé il découvre un meurtre horrible commandité pour le mystérieux Shady Holmes se dévoue pour rechercher ce fameux Shady mais ... Et si il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croyait ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour dans la police , premier problèmes

Salut les gens!

Première fiction sur Sherlock et j'ai un peu peur , soyez gentill(e)s ^^' .

J'ai essayé de faire original espérons que ça l'est vraiment .

Bonne lecture :3

Flash back , des flash back encore et toujours des flash back . Il en avait marre des flash back .

Depuis cette satanée blessure il en a sans arrêt , il en rêve même la nuit .

John Watson , ancien médecin militaire était rentré suie à une blessure de guerre quelques mois plus tôt et en était encore traumatisé .

Il avait vu un psy qui lui avait prescrit un médicament étrange qui lui donnait encore plus des flash back , horribles flash back .

Il se sentit soudain étouffé dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôtel pourrie il prit son manteau sortit dans la rue et alla dans le seul endroit où il pouvait respirer l'air frais qu'il aimait tant . Son « Central Park Anglais » come il le nommait .

Arrivé à destination John alla s'asseoir sur un banc et contempla le paysage .

Le parc était toujours magnifique à cette époque de l'année: Remplie de neige qui remplaçaient les feuilles des arbres les fleurs glacées la pelouse mouchetées de blanc …

Il adorait venir ici l'hiver .

«Tu n'as pas changé John .»Lança une voix nasillarde derrière lui

Watson se retourna et vit un vieil ami , Docteur Marks .

L'homme , plusieurs dizaines de kilos en trop avec des cheveux noirs de jais et une bonne tête , s'installa à côté de lui et regarda à son tour le paysage .

« Salut Thomas , ça fait quoi 25 ans ..? »Hasarda John

«22 .» Répondit son ami

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

«J'aime bien venir ici avant d'aller au travail .. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais je pensais que tu étais en Afghanistan .»

«On m'a tiré dessus ..»

«Oh mon Dieu , je suis désolé .»

«C'est gentil mais je l'ai tellement entendue celle la …»

Et … T'as pu récupérer ton appartement?»

«Non , quand j'y suis retourné j'suis tombé nez à nez avec un couple de gays en train de ses bécoter »

«Ah ça c'est ballot .»

«Du coup je sais pas ou crécher .»

«J'ai peut être une idée …»

«Hm? Laquelle?»

«Viens avec moi , je t'emmène voir un ami .»

«Euh … Ok …»

Il se laissa entraîner pas très rassuré .

Il arrivèrent au cabine médical de Scotland Yard .

Ca faisait … Allez plus de 20 qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds , ça lui faisait plaisir d'y retourner . *

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier … C'est tellement cliché comme phrase …

Enfin bref , il se dirigèrent vers la morgue

Un jeune homme grand aux trait plutôt fins et aux magnifiques yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs et bouclés assez chelous ( oui je déteste ses cheveux je trouve que ça l'amochi!) se tenait devant un corps de jeune femme et le regardait avec un regard neutre , comme si il en avait rien à faire que cette personne , ayant existé sois morte de façon atroce .

«Sherlock , je te présente un vieil ami , John Watson . »Lui annonça Marks

Le dit Sherlock leva enfin les yeux vers eux .

«Asseyez vous monsieur votre jambe doit vous faire mal .»Dit -il d'une voix aussi neutre que son regard

«De quoi ..?»

«Comment va votre frère?»

«Que ..»

«Je t'avais dit qu'il était fort . Lança Marks avec un sourire malicieux»

«Votre jambe est penché à deux millimètres vers le sol , donc déséquilibrée vous avez donc mal à la jambe , vous êtes médecin et vous avez l'allure d'un militaire donc vous vous êtes fait ça à la guerre . Étant donné que l'Angleterre a été mobilisée qu'en Afghanistan vous avez donc été en Afghanistan .»

«Et … Pour mon frère »

«Vous criez fort dans votre tête: Qu'est-ce que mon frère me fait chier »

«C'est une blague c'est ça ...»

«Ouais ».

«Alors Sherlock t'es d'accord?» Demanda soudain Thomas

«Bien sûr , on visitera l'appartement demain .» Répondit Sherlock

«De quoi ..?»

«John … Dès demain Sherlock sera ton colocataire .»

«Pardon?!»

«D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille voir Mme Hudson pour parler des modalités de paiement .»

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus .

«Euh … Que qu'est ce que ce diable de poubelle d'écureuil d'arien … »Baragouina John

«C'est Sherlock Holmes .»

«Plutôt Zarbi Holmes ouais .»

«Au fait t'as des boules Quiès?»

«J'en ai jamais eu .»

«Mon pauvre tu vas souffrir …»

«Mais … Une minute .. Il m'a donné l'adresse de l'appartement!»

«221B Baker Street , il me l'a donné au cas où je lui trouverais un coloc .»

«Ah …»

Soudain une alarme sonna dans la morgue et des gens se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens .

«Ah un nouveau mort .»Lança joyeusement Marks

«Un nouveau mort …?»

Une petite rousse à lunette arriva .

«C'est une jeune femme , elle a été retrouvée morte dans un bâtiment abandonné, près de l'hôpital .»

«Oh oh , j'adore ce bâtiment!» S'extasia Thomas

«Tu vas y aller?»

«On va y aller!»

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la scène de crime .

Holmes était là , en train de discuter avec une belle femme à la peau mat mais à l'air antipathique .

«Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas revenir ici espèce de vieux fou .»

«Je suis consultant je dois vous aider dans toutes vos enquêtes. Surtout que vous êtes trop stupides pou les résoudre vous même …»

«Espèce de …»

«Euh … Excusez moi …» Intervint John

«Oui …?» Fit la femme , étrangement calme

«Euh … On ne devrait pas aller voir les victime?»

«Oui , c'est vrai , on y va!»

Ils arrivèrent devant le corps … John eut un énorme haut-le-cœur .

La pauvre jeune femme était mutilée . Ses mains et ses pieds ont été littéralement broyées , son ventre tout ouvertes ses organes enlevés ainsi que ses yeux .

Il ne put en voir plus il se tourna et manqua de vomir .

«Ca va John?» Demanda Marks

«Oui …»

«Elle a été licenciée . Fit Holmes

Devant les regard surpris il s'expliqua .

«Elle s'appelle Mary Smith , j'ai vu son badge dans son sac , elle était institutrice ça se voit aux traces de boues sur ses genoux , institutrice de maternelle sans doute , mais vu qu'elle mangeait plus depuis plusieurs jours elle a du être licenciée y a deux semaines et n'a donc pas eu de salaires et donc plus d'argent pour s'acheter à manger . Ses vêtements sont déchirés donc elle a du être dans le pétrin financièrement au point de ne plus pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements . Elle a des traces sur son annuaire gauche elle a donc été mariée mais plus depuis un an . Notre pauvre Mary a plus personne pour pleurer sa mort dommage . »

Watson fut bouche bée , il était vraiment fort .

«Bien … Savez vous si ..» Commença la femme antipathique

«Elle a été tuée dans son appartement avant d'être venue ici d'où ses traces sur son dos et ses jambes . »

« Casier judiciaire?»

« Non même pas une petite contravention pour excès de vitesse . »

« Donc pas de mobile »

« Aucun . »

« Bonjour le crime parfait …»

« Bon … Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ...»

Il prit le poignet de Watson et l'emmena avec lui sans même attendre la réponse de la femme .

John finit par se dégager .

«Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?» Demanda Le médecin

«On doit aller voir l'appartement .»

«Mais ...»

«J'ai déjà fait prendre vos affaire et puis au moins c'est déjà fait .»

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble très classe qui représentait très bien le chic à la britannique .

La logeuse m'adore . Lança Holmes

«Pourquoi ..?»

«Vaut mieux même pas que je vous l'avoues .é»

Il frappa à la porte . Une vielle femme à l'air sympathique ouvrit et le prit dans ses bras .

«Mon Sherlock! Comment tu vas?»

«J'ai eu une affaire!» S'exclama le Détective

«C'est génial ça … Oh c'est votre … Ami?»

John se rendit compte qu'on parlait de lui .

«Euh … Je m'appelle John Watson , enchanté .»

Ils se serrèrent la main .

Après quelques banalités Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement .

Sobre , classes , dans les tons taupes , blancs , noirs un peu de prune aussi c'était vraiment beau , John en resta bouche bée tandis que Sherlock restait impassible .

«C'est pas trop mal , ça fera l'affaire .»

John voulut s'indigner mais se retint .

«Il y a une chambre au premier si vous la voulez ». Annonça la logeuse

«Bien sûr qu'on la veut » Paniqua presque John

«Ca va .. Je pensais juste que …»

«Bah vous pensiez mal »

«Ok …»

«Doucement Watson il faut d'abord réfléchir à cette enquête . »

Il alla prendre un magnifique violon en vrai bois et se mit à y jouer … De façon vraiment horrible .

Watson se mit à se boucher les oreilles , même il eu tout de mêmes de puissants frissons dans le dos .

«Arrêtez par pitié …» Gémit -il

«Il faut que je réfléchisse .» Répliqua le Détective

«Y a une différence entre réfléchir et torturer .»

«Qui était cette jeune institutrice ..? Pourquoi a t-elle été tuée …?»

«C'est vous qui l'avez tué avec votre violon . »

«C'est toi que je tuerai si tu continues à m'irriter .»

«Connard …»

«Chut …»

Gros Blanc …

Mme Hudson décida de prépara un apéritif pour fêter leur arrivée .

Watson , bizarrement buvait beaucoup et se sentait pas très bien , alors que Holmes tenait très très bien l'alcool .

Ce fut le trou noir pour le pauvre John .

Le lendemain John se réveilla dans son lit . Il avait une migraine atroce , il en avait la nausée .

Après un saut au toilettes il alla se contempler dans le grand miroir de sa chambre .

Il était très pâle , son pyjama était tâchés et ses cheveux étaient en bataille .

Là il n'y avait plus aucun doute , il était bien malade .

Sherlock arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule .

Il sursauta violemment et lui donna un coup au visage qu'il esquiva de justesse .

«Apparemment c'était juste une migraine dû à une gueule de bois .» Dit-il simplement

«Allons donc comment vous savez ça?»

«Quand on est malade on reste lents et apathiques en toute circonstances mais quand on a la gueule de bois un bon coup d'adrénaline et pouf on reprend du poil de la bête .»

«La ferme …»

Il s'évanouit , Sherlock le rattrapa de justesse .

«Ca serait dommage de gâcher cette si belle moquette .» Se chuchota t-il

Il le posa sur son lit et quitta la chambre tout doucement et alla dans le salon .

Il alla prendre son violon et se mit à jouer la musique qu'il avait composée .

Cette femme … Qui a bien pu la tuer? Elle n'avait aucun passé judiciaire , rien qui pourrait justifier son meurtre .

Elle se droguait pas , faisait pas de trafic , c'était pas une prostituée , personne n'avait de mobile pour la tuer , toutes personne qui la côtoyait avait un solide alibi …

Personne ne pouvait entrer dans son appartement toutes entrées était closes …

Et même si on le pouvait elle n'avait aucun objet de valeur même pas d'argent elle donnait le peu qu'elle avait aux pauvres … Alors pourquoi …?

Soudain , un cri retentit de l'autre côté de la rue .

«John! John vite!»

Il se souvint soudain que John dormait à poings fermés .

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est HS quand on a besoin de lui?!

Vite pas de temps à perdre!

Il fonça vers la source du cri et vit une autre jeune femme en train d'agoniser par terre .

Il prit son téléphone et appela une ambulance:

«Oui … Oui je vous appelle pour vous signaler qu'une jeune femme a été gravement blessée , faîtes vite elle est en train de mourir!»

«D'accord monsieur . »Dit tout simplement la standardiste avant de décrocher

Les femmes de nos jours …

Ils entendit des bruits de courses , analysa la route à suivre et courut vers la source du bruit .

Il vit un homme courir comme un fou en criant … Je veux pas me répéter donc je vous laisse déduire .

Il sauta dans son dos se fit le plus lourd possible et le fit tomber violemment par terre .

Il enleva sa capuche et vit un garçon l'air très jeune , en dessous de 16 ans , les cheveux couleur blé et les yeux bleus nuits .

«Me faites pas de mal … Pitié … »Gémit-il

«Je ne … »Commença Sherlock

Il vit du sang dans son abdomen . Merde …

«C'est, toi qui as tué cette fille?» Demanda t-il

«Oui … Et l'autre aussi …»

«Pourquoi ça?»

«On me l'a demandé … On m'a commandité ce meurtre pour beaucoup d'argent …»

«Qui?!»

«Shady …» Souffla l'homme

«Shady ..?» S'étonna Sherlock

«C'est lui qui nous oblige à tuer ….»

«Shady ..?»

«Il est très dangereux …»

Il commença à ferme les yeux . Sherlock le gifla .

«Reste avec moi .. Reste avec moi et dis moi où je peux le trouver …»

«22 … 1 …»

Il ne put rien dire de plus il se laissa mourir .

L'ambulance arriva et prit les deux corps car oui , la fille avait fini par dormir aussi .

Sherlock entra chez lui , le visage fermé .

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?

Qui est Shady qui a commandité les meurtres? Qui est-ce qui a tuer le pauvre garçon?

Un autre missionnaire , Shady lui même?

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre …

Il entra dans l'appartement et se mit à frapper le mur .

Le bruit réveilla John qui arriva tout doucement t se frottant les yeux comme un gamin ce qui le rendit trop craquant .

«Merde ..» Grogna Sherlock

«Ca va aller ..?» S'inquiète John

«On … On aurait pu directement savoir où arrêter ce fameux Shady .»

«Shady...»

«Oui , c'est le commanditaire de tout ça …»

«Ca aurait été trop facile »

Soudainement , le visage du détective s'éclaira .

«Mais oui … Tu as raison . Ca serait trop facile! Et on veut pas du facile … On veut … On veut … Du difficile! De l'excitant! De l'adrénaline!»

«Ca y est vous avez reprit du poil de la bête …»

«Allons y John! Réfléchissons cette affaire!»

«Cher Père Noël je sais ce que je veux comme cadeaux .. Des boules Quiès …»

Ils retournèrent dans le salon

Que vont -ils découvrir …? Ah ça vous le saurez au prochaine épisode!

Voilà!

J'espère que cela vous auras plu je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 bisous les chouchous :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Virus mortel

Coucou les gens!

C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre de Sherlock VS Shady ça a été très dur de trouver l'inspiration pour celui là et j'espère ne pas avoir plagié trop de truc ( nan j'rigole c'est pas mon genre de plagier xD ) et que cela va vous plaire .

Bonne lecture :3

John fut réveillée pour la troisième matinée consécutive par la mélodie horrible provenant du violon de son cher colocataire Sherlock Holmes .

Colocataire tu parles! Ce mec était une calamité ambulante!

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble et le pauvre John devait subir les lubies de ce personnage vraiment space .

Lever à 6h00 du matin pour l'écouter jouer du violon ( se faire déchirer les tympans par la même occasion ) 6h30 petit déjeuner où ils devaient voir les petites annonces pour trouver des mystères non résolus tout y passer du meurtre à la disparition de petits lapins domestiques 7h15 heure du thé toujours avec une tonne de sucre et des litre du miel parfait pour vous constiper tiens!

Etc etc on vous passe les pires jusqu'au coucher à 23 h précédé bien sûr d'un concert d'une heure avec son horrible violon .

Il sentait qu'il allait craquer … Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça .. Il en pouvait plus . Il allait tuer quelqu'un .

Il n'était pas de nature violente il était même fallait le dire aussi doux qu'un agneau mais ce Sherlock Holmes dépassait les bornes .

Il se leva de très TRES mauvaise humeur et se dirigea vers le salon où Holmes jouait son affreuse mélodie qui lui donnait envie de le foutre à la poubelle ou de le jeter par la fenêtre .

«Bonjour John .» Lança joyeusement Sherlock

«Bonjour . »Répondit poliment Watson en allant s'asseoir sur son fidèle fauteuil en face de celui du détective

Il ferme les yeux et se prépara psychologiquement à endurer une demie heure de torture auditive .

Au lieu de ça le calme régnait dans la pièce et il sentit un souffla glacé sur son visage .

Il ouvrit les yeux le vit ceux de Sherlock à quelque millimètres du sien , intrigués .

Paniqué il bougea dans tous les sens . Le fauteuil tombe à renverse l'entraînant dans sa chute .

Holmes eut un mini sourire en coin .

«Vous vous avez l'air crevé » Dit -il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre

«A qui la faute .»Grogna le médecin

«De quoi?»

«En plus vous faîtes l'innocent vous n'êtes qu'un sale …»

«Sherlock! Lieutenant Lestrade et Madame Sally pour vous! »S'exclama Madame Hudson du hall d'entrée

«Ah une nouvelle affaire! Excellent! »Fit l'interpellé encore plus joyeux et les yeux pétillants

Il partit en sautillant en laissant John allongé par terre sur le fauteuil comme une andouille .

«Bon … Comment je vais m'en sortir moi?»

Sherlock arriva dans le hall et vit la femme de l'autre jour qui soit dit en passant s'appelle Sally avec un homme dans la cinquantaine les cheveux grisonnants et avec de beaux yeux marrons et une bonne tête ( oui je trouve l'acteur de Lestrade dans Sherlock beau et alors certains aiment George Clooney xD ) .

«Bonjour . »Fit ce dernier d'un ton très poli

«Bon qui est mort?» Demanda brusquement Sherlock

Bien que le connaissant depuis des années les deux autres furent surpris par sa brusquerie .

«Euh … Le mieux c'est que vous venez voir .» Répondit Sally

«Ok … John!»

Le médecin finit par arriver les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés .

«Bonjour … »Dit -il un peu timidement

«Pas le temps pour les banalités , on doit y aller!»

Nouveau choc …

«Oui … on … Y va . »Lança Lestrade

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la scène de crime .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la scène de crime et vit le légiste bouche bée devant un homme allongé par terre .

Il avait les bras droit devant lui comme un somnambule le peau pâle comme la mort et la bouche grande ouverte . Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ensanglantés .

Il eut de grands frissons dans le dos .

«Ceci est assez glauque à votre goût?»Ironisa Lestrade

«Un chouïa plus serait parfait . »Répondit sérieusement Sherlock

«Même pas je vais répondre à ça . »

«C'est vraiment intéressant …»

«Quoi donc?» S'étonna Sally

«Il est parfaitement immobile … Alors que son corps n'est même pas congelé … Vraiment fascinant . »

Il s'approcha et l'examina d'un peu plus près . Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant Lestrade prit la parole:

«On sait rien de lui à part qu'il s'appelait Burt White qu'il avait 28 ans et que c'était un … »

«Agent de sécurité , jamais marié , végétarien depuis ses 22 ans , écrivain à ses heures perdues , dison heures par jours environs et alcoolique .»

«Comment …?»

«Il a la trace de la ceinture spéciale qu'ont les agents de sécurité et le taser qui va avec sous son lit , il a des énormes cernes sous les yeux il, dormait donc pas beaucoup la nuit ce qui implique un travail de nuit , ses cheveux et ses ongles sont très fins et cassables il doit donc manquer de vitamines qu'on trouve dans la viande et vu l'étendu des dégâts je dirais que ça dure depuis 6 ans . Pour le jamais marié cela se voit à son appartement c'est l'appartement d'un pur célibataire il y a jamais eu de touche féminine c'est à se demander si il a eu une mère … Bien sûr que non il a pas de mère il est orphelin depuis sa naissance et a grandi avec ses grands parents que c'est banal . Pour son activité écriture son majeur et sont index droits sont très légèrement roses et gonflés cela veut dire qu'il écrit beaucoup à la main , quel manque de goût . Et pour le alcoolique j'ai aucun mérite j'ai tout simplement vu des bouteilles un peu partout chez lui même dans sa cave . »

Sans reprendre son souffle … Vraiment balèze .

«Vous avez juste eut un excellent ses de l'observation et vous avez un peu déduit . »Lâcha John

«Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jaloux c'est tout . »Répliqua Sherlock

«Bon ok … On en sait un peu plus sur lui … Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment il est mort ni qui l'a tué . »Intervint Sally

«J'avoue que c'est très curieux … On l'a pas attaqué physiquement c'est indéniable et vu qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des heures ça m'étonnerait qu'on l'ait empoisonné … Ou alors de façon élaborée c'est toujours possible .»

«Élaborée …?»

«L'empoisonner petit à petit pour faire durer le plaisir …»

«Dans tous les cas c'est impossible il a pas d'amis et il va rarement dans un restaurant .»Répliqua Sally

«Des livreurs …? Hasarda John Apparemment il se faisait souvent livrer ses repas car il savait pas cuisiner . »

«C'est possible aussi .»

«Hm …»

«Vous voyez quelque chose?»

«Non j'ai juste envie de manger .»

Gros blanc … Corbeau … Franchement …

«On va aller manger . »Lança Sherlock

«Non … D'abord on va … »Tenta de répliquer John

Mais quand Sherlock Holmes décide d'un truc c'est ça et pas autre chose ils finissent donc par aller au restaurant .

Bon on va passer parce que c'est pas intéressant deux mecs qui … Mangent y a pas de conversation vu que Sherlock est un gros morfale qui se contente de manger et ne daigne pas parler au grand dam de John .

A la fin du repas ils décidèrent d'aller à la mort pour avoir la conclusion du légiste .

Ils arrivèrent la morgue et virent une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux couleurs noisettes .

«Molly , vous avez du nouveau?» Fit Sherlock

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit John .

«C'est qui lui?» Demanda t-elle en le pointant du doigt

«C'est John , mon nouveau colocataire et assistant . »

«Insistant hein … »

«Alors , vous avez du nouveau?»

«C'est pas du poison .»

«Vous en êtes sûre?»S'étonna John

«Aucune trace apparente d'une quelconque substance bizarre dans son organisme … »

«Ennuyeux … Dîtes carrément qu'il y aucune merde dans son corps .»

«Sherlock … »Grogna John

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant , John fut admiratif de son courage , à moins que ce soit autre chose .

«Oui mais on a trouvé un truc intéressant . »

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une puce .

«Vous savez ce que c'est?» Demanda t-elle

«Un virus inconnu qui peut faire des gros dégâts sur un ordinateur?» Demanda Sherlock en le lui prenant des mains

«Oui on l'a reprit dans l'ordinateur de la victime , c'est ça qui l'a tué . Ca lui a attaqué le cerveau et l'a tué sur le coup . »

«Qui pourrait mettre un virus dans un ordinateur sans que l'on s'en rende compte …?»

«Quelqu'un qui s'y connaît c'est sur . »Répondit John

«Quelqu'un qui s'y connaît … Donc un réparateur d'ordinateur . »

«En quelque sorte …»

«Mais! Il n'a pas fait réparer sont ordinateur ces derniers temps . »

«Un ami qui aime ça? Ou un membre de sa famille qui s'y connaît?» ( oui ils aiment le mot «connaît» xD )

«Non il a pas d'ami et aucun membre de sa famille n'a une quelconque notion en matière d'ordinateur . »

«Et le virus est inconnu … »

«Au bataillon du coup il peut venir …»

«Que d'un site ou d'un sois disant antivirus et … »

«Attaque ses victimes .. »

«Au hasard . »

«Euh … Je vous dérange?»Hasarda Molly

«Oui! »Reprirent les deux autres

«D'accord … »

«Mais combien de personne cela peut atteindre?» Demanda John

«Si il est assez puissant pour tuer sur le coup il est capable de tuer une centaine de personne au moins . »

«On doit l'arrêter au plus vite donc . »

«C'est ça . »

Ils se sourirent lancèrent un regard à Molly qui ne comprit rien du tout et partirent en courant .

«Ce mec … Il pourrait le changer .»Soupira t-elle

Arrivés à la maison ils se mirent à examiner la puce .

Ce fut une page cryptée avec des lignes de code à chiffres .

«Bien sûr sinon ça serait trop facile . »Grogna John

«Essayons l'historique de son ordinateur .» Fit Sherlock

«Ok … »

Le médecin prit l'ordinateur de la victime et se mit à vérifier l'historique .

Rien d'inhabituel sauf un site … Jogoloco .

«C'est quoi ce truc? »Demanda John

«Rien qu'à son nom on peut deviner que c'est un site de jeu …» Répondit le détective

Il cliqua pour y accéder mais la même page cryptée que sur le virus s'afficha .

«Ca c'est pas de bol .» Lâcha John

«Ca vous pouvez le dire . »

«Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? »

«Attendre que la réponse arrive à nous . »

«Bon … »

Ils passèrent la soirée à chercher une solution … En vain .

Le lendemain ils furent appelés car il y avait une nouvelle victime … Une jeune fille a été tuée par le virus tueur .

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une maison isolée au coin de la ville .

«Les tueurs qui tapent au hasard … Tapent vraiment au hasard .» Lança Lestrade

«C'était nul … »Grogna Sally

«Désolé … »

Ils entrèrent bon tout le toutim passons à la scène .

Une jeune femme était allongée sur son flanc droit devant son ordinateur .

Elle avait la même pâleur que l'autre cadavre et elle avait les yeux parfaitement normaux .

Presque les mêmes symptômes …

«Cindy Willburg . »Lança Lestrade

«Infirmière bien rangée sans histoires et pas de famille .» Lança Sherlock

«Oui ça on le savait déjà . »Grogna Sally

«Hm … Je voudrais voir quelque chose … »

Il alla s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur . Il alla dans l'historique et vit un site qui lui était familier .

Jogoloco … Le même site que Burt .

«Intéressant …» Fit -il à voix haute

«Quoi donc? »

«Le même site .. Et dans les deux cas il est crypté . »

«Crypté?»

«C'est un virus … »

«C'est … Ca le virus?»

«Oui .. C'est le seul site en commun des deux victimes . »

«Alors .. Ca veut dire … »

«C'est celui qui a mit en ligne ce site qui est le tueur! »

«Mais … Attendez … »Commença John

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui .

«Quel serait son mobile?» Demanda t-il

«C'est pas bête comme question … »Souffla Lestrade

«Et si y avait pas de mobile?» Hasarda Sherlock

«Quoi?»

«Et si … Tout était commandité par celui qu'on cherche depuis trois semaines . »

«Shady?»

«Il y a eu les victimes agressée et éventrées maintenant celles ci … Oui il est aux commandes . »

«Donc … C'est un site internet qui a été engagé … Pour tuer des innocents»

«Exactement . »

«Il va faire d'autres victimes?»

«Oui … Si on l'arrête pas il va en faire d'autres .»

«Ca va faire hécatombeland …»

«Mais c'est ça qui est génial! Pleins de morts partout! C'est la belle vie! »

«Vous savez ce que vous venez de dire est une contradiction pure et dure? »

«Oui … Et je vous emmerde . »

«Euh … »

«Il faut que je fasse quelque chose »

«Quoi donc? »

«Je dois trouver qui est ce fameux tueur . »

«C'est bien mais … Et nous alors? »

«Chacun de vous est nul en informatique je suis le meilleur . »

«Ca va les chevilles?» Grogna Lestrade

«Oui très bien et vos deux neurones? »

«Euh … »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Sherlock prit la main de Watson et l'emmena chez eux .

Non … Non bande de petites Yaoistes perverses ne vous imaginez pas des choses à cause de ma phrase … Compris? C'est bien … Bon passons à autre chose!

Arrivé à destination Sherlock s'enferma dans sa chambre sans demander son reste .

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? »Demanda Madame Hudson à John

«Il s'est enfermé pour résoudre un mystère . »Répondit ce dernier

«Encore?»

«Comment ça encore?»

«Il fait toujours ça quand même le violon n'arrive pas à le faire réfléchir . »

«Il devrait le faire plus souvent c'est bon pour nos pauvres oreilles … »

«Mais pas pour nos nerfs . »

«Pourquoi?»

«Vous allez voir … »

«J'ai peur … »

Cela faisait deux jours que Sherlock s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour trouver le code du site .

Mme Hudson était folle d'inquiétude et même John n'était pas tranquille .

D'un certain côté ça le reposait d'avoir des bonnes nuits de sommeil et des matinées calmes mais d'un autre côté c'était parce que Sherlock était enfermé dans sa chambre et on ne savait par ce qu'il y faisait et si il était encore en vie .

Quand enfin …

«J'ai trouvé! »S'écria soudain Sherlock

Les deux autres sursautèrent et Madame Hudson lui sauta au cou .

«Mon Dieu Sherlock … Vous m'avez fait peur … »Fit -elle presque sanglotante

«C'est bon Madame je suis pas en sucre . »Répliqua le détective

«Et il a l'air toujours aussi chiant .» Grogna John

«J'ai trouvé qui est, le tueur!»

«Qui ça? »

«Ross Delacourt , d'origine française .. Je ferai pas la blague . »

« Vaut mieux pas . »

«Allez on doit y aller . »

«Hein?»

«Allez pas de question on va le voir!»

Il lui prit la main et l'homme et se dirigèrent vers la maison de ce fameux Ross .

Ils arrivèrent et virent ce dernier allongé par terre devant son ordinateur , mort .

Même symptômes que les autres …

«Merde ! »S'écria Sherlock et frappant le mur avec son poing

«On est arrivé trop tard . »Fit John

«Deux minutes … Deux minutes plus tôt et il serait encore en vie! »

«Au moins on peut être sûrs qu'il fera pas de victime . »

«Oui mais on aurait pu avoir des infos sur Shady!»

«C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois il tue les personne qu'il engage pour tuer . »

«Pour pas laisser de trace . »

«Mais pourquoi attendre trois semaines avant de récidiver?»

«Il prépare ses coups … Pour bien frapper comme il faut .»

«Avant le bouquet final . »

«Exactement!»

«C'est chiant .»

«Bon … On a rien à faire ici … On rentre?»

«Bonne idée!»

Ils rentrèrent à la maison .. Un gros silence pesant se fit entre eux .

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser , même arrivé dans leur salon .

Sherlock se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce .

Encore trois victimes .. C'était vraiment une hécatombe .. Qui peut être aux commandes de tout ça?

Qui est ce Shady?

«Sherlock vous allez bien?» Demanda John

«Ca me prend la tête . »

«C'est vrai qu'il est malin ce Shady .»

«C'est plutôt un lâche , pas capable de tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains . »

«Il a peut de vous affrontez certainement .»

«Je suis pas un monstre vous savez .»

«Mais vous êtes impressionnant , vos capacités de déductions sont impressionnantes … Vous êtes un champion , beaucoup vous admirent . »

«Beaucoup vous dîtes ..? Et vous … Vous m'admirez? »

«Euh … Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?»

Le détective s'approcha dangereusement de lui . Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur .

«Je veux absolument savoir … Si VOUS vous m'admirez .» Insista Holmes

«Pourquoi …?»

«Parce que … J'en ai besoin …»

«Je … Je …»

«Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi j'en ai besoin?»

«Je …»

Il s'approcha de son oreille le prit par les épaules en profitant pour lui caresser les bras et le lui dit d'une voix douce:

«C'est un secret … Alors le répétez à personne .»

«Oui …»

Il eut incroyablement chaud .. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand …

«J'ai besoin d'un larbin stupide qui me fait croire que je suis le meilleur pour bien travailler .»

Ouch! Le médecin en resta bête .

«Que … Quoi?!»

«Bonne nuit! »

Il le salua et se mit à courir pour pouvoir lui échapper . Mais Watson décida de ne pas le laisser faire et il le coursa dans tout l'immeuble .

Ne courrez pas trop les amis , il ne faudrait pas vous fatiguer car Shady lui est bien en forme et il risque de vous donner du fil à retordre .

Voilà les doudous!

J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous donne rendez vous … Le plus rapidement possible pour le prochain épisode

Ciao :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Le retour de Jack l'éventreur?

John porta la troisième caisse de bouteille de vins consécutive , il en pouvait plus …

Il savait qu'il était devenu le larbin de Sherlock mais là c'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé .

Il devait lui faire à manger , l'aidait à s'habiller , lui préparer son bain son thé faire d'autres trucs qui n'importe qui aurait refusé de faire .

Pourquoi lui il le fait me demandez vous ?

C'est simple il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue .

Parce que Sherlock lui a dit explicitement que si il était pas content il partait .

Il regrettait presque les premières semaines . Ses oreilles étaient en sang mais au moins il menait une vie convenable . La c'était à peine si il se croyait humain .

Il finit enfin de ranger les caisses et s'installa sur son canapé .

« Dormir … » Pensa t-il

Malheureusement pour lui Sherlock ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fonça vers lui .

«Réveille toi on doit y aller!» S'exclama t-il

«Quoi …?»

«Lestrade m'a appelé on a un nouveau crime à résoudre!»

«J'suis fatigué …»

«Les larbins stupides ne sont jamais fatigués! Allez viens!»

Il le prit par la manche et ils foncèrent vers le lieux de rendez vous .

Arrivés la bas ils virent Sally et Lestrade en train de discuter l'air anxieux .

«Yo les amis!» Fit joyeusement le détective

«Comment pouvez vous être aussi joyeux …» Grogna Lestrade

«J'adore résoudre des enquêtes!»

«Vous êtes vraiment un psychopathe .»Fit Sally d'un ton méprisant

«Non , pas psychopathe , sociopathe de haut niveau!»

«C'est pareil les gens comme vous ne devraient pas exister .»

«Si j'étais pas là 80 % de vos enquêtes seraient restées irrésolues .»

«Prétentieux …»

«Bah dans celle ci on peut voir les meurtres de Jack l'éventreur .»Dit Lestrade

«Jack l'éventreur?»S'étonna John

«C'est pas possible , il a existé y a très longtemps .»Répliqua Sherlock

«Pourtant ce sont le même genre de victimes et mode opératoire .»Dit Lestrade

«Mode … Quoi il lui a …» Balbutia John

«Oui … Il lui a enlevé … Vous savez quoi .»

«Oh non la pauvre …»

«Bon , on va voir ça .» Intervint Holmes

Ils arrivèrent dans la scène de crime et virent une pauvre jeune femme égorgée et mutilée , il lui manquait la partie génitale .

«Ca doit faire mal …» Souffla John

«La ferme le larbin . »Grogna Sherlock

«Ok .. »

«Mais pourquoi vous lui parlez comme ça?»Riposta Sally

«Parce que j'en ai envie .»

«Mais que …»

«On ne se dispute pas dans une scène de crime .»Intervint le lieutenant

«C bon … »

«Alors Sherlock , qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Julie Landers 23 ans prostituée depuis 7 ans environs dans un club branché sexe addict environs tous les deux jours je dirais depuis que c'est devenue une prostituée . »

«C'est … Ignoble .» Dit Sally

«Oui . »

«Comment savez vous ça? »

«Elle a une carte du Club Vadavoum sur son lit c'est un club de strip-tease où 85 % sont des prostituée , sa carte est violette c'est la couleur des prostituée et y a écrit son nom derrière avec sa photo donc elle l'est . 7 ans parce que y a écrit la date la date et ça date de 7 ans et accroc au sexe parce que y a écrit comme caractéristique original: Accroc au sexe . »

«Je veux plus en entendre plus .» Fit Sally

«Moi non plus .» Renchérit John

«C'est vrai que les prostituées sont dégoûtantes . »

«Ce sont des filles , des êtres humains . »

«Hm … »

«Pas pour celui qui l'a tué . »

«Ca c 'est dégoûtant . »

«J'en ai assez vu . »Lança Sherlock

«Comment ça?»S'étonna l'inspecteur

«On y va! De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner John doit me faire à manger . »

«Mais …» Commença Watson

«Allez on y va!»

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena chez eux .

Arrivés là bas John se sentait épuisé et outré .

Comment Sherlock a t-il osé insinuer que les prostituées ne sont pas des humaines .. C 'est horrible , la plupart du temps les prostituées ne choisissent pas de faire ce métier , elles le font par obligation , c'est ignoble de dire qu'elle ne méritent pas de vivre .

Il n'en a jamais fréquenté mais il a toujours défendu les gens faibles et qui se font critiquer sans raison et les prostituées en font partit .

Soudain il se sentit mal et eut la nausée ..

Après avoir vomit il se rinça la bouche et prit ses cachets et s'écroula sur sa fauteuil .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda Sherlock

«J'essaie de me reposer …» Grommela le médecin larbin

«Depuis quand un larbin se repose? Allez au boulot!»

«S'il vous plaît … »

«Il n'y a pas de s'il vous plaît qui tienne! Vas me faire à manger! »

«Ok … Ok ..»

Il lui fit rapidement son repas et le lui emmena .

Il le vit en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un petit carnet .

«Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?»Demanda t-il en mettant le plateau à côté de lui

«Je revois les pistes sur ce Shady . »Répondit Holmes

«Vous croyez que ce meurtre vient de lui?»

«Oui depuis des semaines c'est comme ça … Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas . Je comprends pas ses motivations . Et il y a quelque chose de bizarre .. »

«Quoi donc?»

«A chaque fois qu'il commandite un meurtre , il fait en sorte qu'on retrouve rapidement le meurtrier … Il nous nargue . »

«C'est pas le premier qui fait ça . »

«Toujours de loin jamais de près …»

«Il aime bien jouer . »

«Il est très malin … Il ne pratique jamais le même mode opératoire , il change toujours sa façon de tuer . »

«Pour pas qu'on fasse de lien … Mais à chaque fois on se rend compte que c'est lui . »

«Il faudrait qu'on arrive à savoir … Qui il est et pourquoi il fait tout ça . »

«C'est chaud même pour vous . »

«Je vais réussir .»

«Hm ..»

«John ..»

«Oui?»

«Pourquoi es -tu sur mes genoux?»

Le médecin baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était effectivement mit sur ses genoux .

«Euh … Je … Je suis désolé .»

«T'es gay?»

«Non .. »

«Ca va alors on peut dire que c'est un accident rien de plus . »

«Oui … »

La soirée se passèrent dans une atmosphère … Bizarre , John eut une « soirée de congé » mais du quand même aider Sherlock pour les enquêtes en cours .

Le lendemain ils durent se lever très tôt parce que l'inspecteur avait découvert un nouveau cadavre de prostituée .

Ils arrivèrent dans le lieux du crime et virent les deux inséparables en train d'examiner le corps de la jeune fille en question .

A peine couverte d'un drapas elle semblait souffrir des mêmes blessures que la victime précédente … Voulant être certain Sherlock se pencha sur le corps et arqua un sourcil .

«Qui a t-il?» Demanda John

«Exactement les mêmes blessures et mutilations que l'autre victime . »

«Les mêmes?»

«Aucune différence … Limite chirurgical . »

«Cela veut dire quoi?»

«Qu'il s'y connaît en découpage .»

«Chirurgien?»

«Chirurgien plasticien si tu veux mon avis .»

«Chirurgien plasticien .. Ca ne court pas les rues de Londres ça .»

«C'est vrai que c'est plutôt en France ou aux Etats Unis que l'on voit ça . »

«Pauvres jeune femmes .. »

«C'est des prostituées tu n'as pas à les plaindre . »

«Ce sont des êtres humains . »

«Il y a que très peu de personnes que je considère comme des êtres humains . »

«Et moi? »

«Nan toi t'es mon assistant esclave . »

Bim!

«Ouais … Bien sûr …»

«Bon vous avez fini?» S'impatienta Lestrade

«Oui oui on a fini . »Fit le détective

«Alors …?»

«Pas de doute c'est le même assassin .»

«Un client déséquilibré?»

«Non un chirurgien plasticien .»

«Ca c'est du high level . »

«Pas comme votre humour pourri»

Popopoooo ….

«Dégagez il y a plus rien à voir … »Grogna L'inspecteur

«Ok ok … Mais y a que la vérité qui blesse . »

«Dehors! »

Holmes et Watson quittèrent les lieux tous les deux hilares .

Arrivés près de leur immeuble ils virent une homme foncer sur eux .

Instinctivement Sherlock poussa John et se le prit en pleine face .

L'homme lui donna des coups dans l'abdomen et les côtes que le détective esquiva de justesse .

Soudain John lui une grosse pierre et frappa l'homme derrière la tête ce dernier s'écroula par terre .

«Oh non … Fit Sherlock en lui tapotant la joue , hé … Hé!»

«Il allait vous tuer …»

«Mais bougre d'andouille! Il fallait l'arrêter mais pas l'assommer!»

Par miracle l'homme finit par se réveiller .

«Ca va aller …?»S'enquit Sherlock

« .. Je les ai tués …»

«Hein?»

«Les prostituées , je les ai tués . »

«Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué?» Demanda Sherlock

«Il me l'a demandé … De les tuer et de vous attaquer »

«Qui? »

«Shady …»

«Où est il?»

«On sait pas … Où il habite … Il vient toujours nous voir chez nous … Au hasard …»

«Comment est -il? De quelle couleurs sont ses yeux?!»

«Il se cache toujours sur une casquette et des lunettes de soleil … On sait juste .. Qu'il vous connaît … Depuis longtemps …. Des années . »

Et il perdit connaissance . Soudain ils entendirent un coup de feu et l'homme ne respira plus , il était mort .

Encore … encore un complice tué par Shady .. C'était une vraie hécatombe .

John mit sa main sur son épaule .

«On va l'avoir . »Dit -il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante

«Enlève tes sales pattes … »Grogna Holmes

«Sherlock …»

«J'en ai marre … J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire!»

«Mais si … Vous allez le coincer .»

«Pas avec cette équipe de bras cassés qui m'empêche d'être 100% moi même! »

«Du calme …»

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra fort contre lui .

«Ca va aller … »Chuchota t-il

«John … J'ai quelque chose à te demander . »

«Oui? »

«Est ce que tu pourrais ..? »

«Oui … »

«Me lâcher faire à manger et te brosser les dents? Parce que j'ai faim et que tu pues de la gueule . »

Son pauvre larbin le lâcha , choqué .

«Avez vous une éducation? »S'enquit -il outré

«Oui j'en ai une , et je t'emmerde . »

«Tsss … »

«Pourquoi s'est il rendu … Et nous a t-il attaqué . »

«C'est peut être un coup de Shady …»

«Pour nous déstabiliser . »

«C'est ça .. »

«Il va donc en refaire . »

«Bon dieu … »

«On doit retourner … »

«Chez nous pour le résoudre …»

«Allons y Watson! »

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux … Que va t-il se passer pour eux?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Bonus 1 : Quand l'ennui est au rendez vous monsieur Holmes est jaloux :3

Hello les gens! J'ai décidé de faire deux sortes de chapitres dans cette fiction les chapitres « normaux » , plus longs et qui retrace les enquêtes sur Shady et je vais en faire des «Bonus» dont celui là est le premier beaucoup plus courts et où on va voir beaucoup de choses évoluer ( pas de spoil xD )

Bonne lecture :3

John se réveilla pour faire le petit déjeuner de Monsieur le Tyran Holmes quand il entendit des coups de feux .

«Mais que faîtes vous?!»Cria soudain Mme Hudson

Autre coup de feu .. John se leva brusquement se cassant la gueule au passage ( ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation ) et arriva dans le salon .

Il vit Sherlock en train de tirer sur un mur .

«Je m'ennuie!» Cria t-il

«Que … Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?» S'étonna le médecin

«Je m'ennuie!» S'écria le détective en tirant à nouveau sur le mur

La vielle dame sortit précipitamment en hurlant:

«IL EST DEVENU FOU!»

«Sans blague je pensais que c'était la mode à Londres de tirer sur les murs .»Ironisa John

«Et si je te tirais dessus... »Fit le détective d'un ton rêveur en pointant son arme sur lui

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?!» S'écria à son tour son pauvre larbin

«J'ai bien envie de te tirer dessus ..»

Le médecin se mit à trembler sensiblement . Il ferma les yeux et attendit le détonateur … Mais rien ne vint et il entendit Sherlock partir .

«Où allez vous?» Demanda t-il en ouvrant les yeux

«Je dois aller voir Lestrade , tu viens?»

«Euh … Oui oui … Je viens . »

Ils partirent d'un pas pressé vers le commissariat .

Quand Lestrade les vit arriver il leva les yeux au ciel .

«Allons donc qu'est -ce que vous faîtes là?» On a pas d'affaire pour vous aujourd'hui . Ricana t-il

«Monsieur Holmes s'ennuie donc il a envie de tirer sur tous les murs de la ville comme un Londonien normalement constitué . »Marmonna John

«Excuse moi John si je suis un peu impulsif .»

«Un peu impulsif?! Vous avez faillit tuer madame Hudson!»

«Crois moi John c'est l'une des rares personnes que je ne veux absolument pas tuer .»

«J'espère pour vous .»

«Dis donc les tourteaux vous pouvez …» Commença l'inspecteur

«On est pas amoureux!»Hurlèrent en même temps John et Sherlock

«Hein …? Mais je parlais pas à vous je parlais à ces petits jeunes … Je voulais leur demander d'aller s'embrasser ailleurs . »

Il montra un couple d'ado en train de s'embrasser amoureusement . Les deux autres se sentirent soudain embarrassés .

«Sherlock .. Est-ce que je fais partir de ceux que vous pourrez jamais tuer ..?»S'enquit Lestrade

«Non!» S'écria Le détective

«Méccchhhaaannnt!»

L'homme se mit à pleurnicher dans les bras du médecin qui lui caressa doucement le dos . Holmes se mit à grincer des dents .

«Laisse le …» Grogna t-il

«J'ai le droit de le prendre dans mes bras»

«Non!»

«Mais … Monsieur …»

«Il y a pas de mais monsieur qui tienne! On s'en va!»

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un café .

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?»S'étonna John

«Je vais te payer un café.»Répondit son maître

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que j'en ai envie c'est tout .»

«Oh … D'accord .»

Ils commandèrent un café pour John et un thé vert pour Sherlock et arrivèrent dans le parc que John aime tant .

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes sirotant tranquillement leur boisson .

«Monsieur Holmes ..?»Hasarda enfin John

«Hm?»

«Je peux vous poser une question?»

«Tu es en train de le faire .»

«Est-ce … Vous … Aimez Lestrade?»

Gros Silence … Sherlock le fusilla du regard .

«Ce n'est pas une question qui se pose ça .. Surtout à son maître .»

«Oui … Désolé … J'aurais pas dû …»

«Ce n'est rien .. Tant que tu ne le refais plus .. Et ne t'approche plus de lui .»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas que t'approches des gens .»

«Mais … Mais .. »

«Un esclave doit rester avec son maître quoi qu'il puisse se passer . »

«Mais … Je … Suis un humain pas votre chose .»

«Non , t'es ma chose .. »

Il lui caressa la joue .

«Ma chose à moi .. T'as compris?»

«Ou... Oui … »

Sherlock hocha la tête et ouvrit son journal .

«Pourquoi on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui?» Demanda John

«Les criminels ont décidé de s'accorder un jour de congé . »

«Il ont bien de la chance . »

«Je t'ai entendu .»

«Merde … »

«Comme tu dis . »

«Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi?»

«Comment comme ça?»

«Vous me traitez comme votre esclave mais vous êtes possessif par rapport à moi et j'ai deux trois privilèges .»

«Tu n'es pas mon esclave .»

«Je suis quoi alors?»

«Mon chien . »

«Espèce de …»

Le détective lui mit un doigt sur sa bouche .

«Ne dis rien … Je sais ce que tu ressens . »Dit -il avec un sourire sadique

John se dégagea et partit presque en courant . Sherlock le regarda courir,surpris .

Une heure passa , puis deux , puis trois … Sans qu'il ne se décide à retourner chez lui .

Pendant ce temps Madame Hudson s'énervait pour de bon car John se mit à tout mettre en bazar dans l'appartement .

«Je vais ajouter 400 livres sur votre loyer!» S'écria t-il

«C'est ça … Ajoutez les sur la note de Monsieur Holmes … L'éleveur de chien!»

Il prit un magnifique vase Min et l'éclata contre le mur .

«Décidément c'est pas ma journée … »Soupira la logeuse

Elle décida d'aller se coucher pour ne plus subir ça tandis que John finissait son saccage .

Quand le détective finit par rentrer il vit un véritable carnage , tous les fauteuils lacérés les vases brisés les meubles réduits en poussières et même son vase Min préféré était en morceaux .

« Il va me le payer … Ca va barder!»

Il entra dans la chambre de John complètement furieux et le vit allongé sur son lit en train de dormir paisiblement . A cette vue sa colère retomba …

Bien qu'il avait l'intention de lui crier dessus il ne le pouvait pas finalement .. Il était tellement attendrissant il avait l'air d'un gamin apaisé .. Il s'installa à côté de lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux .

Le médecin se mit en position fœtale et émit un petit gémissement craquant . Les joues du détective prirent une teinte rosée et il se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup .

Dans le couloir Madame Hudson se mit à faire la danse de la joie .

Deux mois maintenant qu'elle sentait une tension sexuelle entre les deux et qu'ils ne faisaient rien et enfin ça commençait à évoluer!

Elle ferma discrètement la porte et alla dans le salon faire un peu de ménage .

Soudain elle vit un homme se diriger vers la porte et alla lui ouvrir .

«Puis-je vous aider monsieur?» Demanda t-il poliment

«Je voudrais voir Sherlock Holmes .» Fit une voix grave et sensuelle

«Il est en train de dormir . »

«Vous pourrez lui donner ça de ma part?»

«Bien sûr …»

Elle prit le paquet que l'homme lui tendit et , piquée par la curiosité elle l'ouvrit et vit des photos horribles … Elle pâlit et eut des nausées qu'elle retint en mettant sa main sur sa bouche .

«Que vous arrive t-il ?»Demanda Sherlock

«C'est … Horrible … »

Elle lui montra les photo et il pâlit à son tour …

Qui sont sur ces photos …?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! J'aime faire ma sadique

J'espère que ce premier chapitre bonus vous aura plus et je vous retrouve le plus vite possible pour le prochain vrai chapitre bisous les chouchous :3


End file.
